<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Часовщик» by WTF_Mystrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399748">WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Часовщик»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade'>WTF_Mystrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Часовщик»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Название:</b> Часовщик<br/>
<b>Автор:</b> WTF Mystrade 2021<br/>
<b>Бета:</b> WTF Mystrade 2021<br/>
<b>Размер:</b> миди (5 339 слов)<br/>
<b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс<br/>
<b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/>
<b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/>
<b>Жанр:</b> пароРомантика<br/>
<b>Краткое содержание: </b>Какими будут они в стимпанк-вселенной, ммм?<br/>
<b>Примечание:</b> арты к фику из выкладки низкорейтингового визуала: <a href="https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220429568.htm?oam#more2">«Грегори Лестрейд»</a> и <a href="https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220429568.htm?oam#more3">«Майкрофт Холмс»</a><br/>
<b>Для голосования: </b>#. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Часовщик»<br/>
<br/>
<a id="more220452492m1start" name="more220452492m1start"></a>Грег кинул быстрый взгляд по сторонам и просочился в едва приоткрытую дверь.<br/>
<br/>
— Дома! — выдохнул он и, нащупав позади себя замок, щелкнул металлическим тумблером.<br/>
<br/>
В двери что-то крякнуло и принялось активно скрежетать. Грег улыбнулся такому привычному и родному звуку и скинул тяжелые ботинки. Еще секунду он постоял, прикрыв глаза и вдыхая запах солярки и масла, а потом направился вперед, всматриваясь в едва заметный огонек, что едва-едва мерцал под потолком. Гул работающего парогенератора нарастал, скудное освещение становилось все ярче, и Грег, наконец, позволил себе сладко потянуться, представляя, с каким наслаждением проведет сегодняшний вечер.<br/>
<br/>
— Давай, малышка, еще пара циклов, и через час я смогу принять ванну!<br/>
<br/>
Неяркая лампа, несколько раз тоскливо мигнув, загорелась ярко-желтым светом. Грег стащил с плеч промасленную куртку и бросил её на каменный пол, куда она и приземлилась с жутким грохотом.<br/>
<br/>
— О, я совсем забыл про вас, мои маленькие.<br/>
<br/>
Грег присел на корточки и принялся бережно доставать из необъятных карманов металлические скобки и болтики, винты и проводки. Он настолько увлекся разглядыванием собственной добычи, что проморгал момент, когда свет вдруг почти погас и на него что-то навалилось, накрывая с головой чем-то плотным.<br/>
<br/>
Грег моментально сгруппировался, рванул из крепления на предплечье нож и попытался перекатиться в сторону, чувствуя, как его пытаются лишить возможности дышать. Собрав все силы, он сделал резкий выпад и, очевидно, задел своего противника ножом, потому что тот сдавленно булькнул и ослабил хватку. Грегу хватило и этого, чтобы сбросить с себя чужака и, резко развернувшись, прижать его спиной к полу, наваливаясь всей массой сверху.<br/>
<br/>
— Если ты от Нормана, то, клянусь, я тебя убью! Мы с ним договорились об отсрочке!<br/>
<br/>
Человек под ним перестал дергаться и затих, напряженно глядя Грегу прямо в глаза. Тот тоже бегло осмотрел непрошенного гостя и удивленно вскинул бровь — да это же богатей! Грег повел носом и не ощутил и сотой доли привычных запахов промышленного Лондона. Ни солярки, ни масла — ничего, что даже отдаленно напоминало бы об обычном жителе их района. Да у него даже пот пах как-то совсем по-другому! И от него за версту несло богатством! Спутанные редкие волосы были относительно чистыми; одежда, хоть и помятая, — явно высокого качества, а уж плащ, которым незнакомец планировал задушить Грега, был и вовсе произведением искусства — кожаный, с отложным воротником и медными пуговицами.<br/>
<br/>
Грег чуть сильнее стиснул горло непрошенного гостя, с удовлетворением отмечая, как тот закатил глаза от нехватки воздуха, и бросил:<br/>
<br/>
— Тебя не учили стучаться, прежде чем войти в чужой дом? Хотя, думаю, не учили. Такие, как ты, рождаются с серебряной ложкой во рту и личным парорельсом. Кто ты?<br/>
<br/>
Грег навалился посильнее, надеясь заставить чужака ответить на все интересующие его вопросы.<br/>
<br/>
— Я не от… Нормана, — выдохнуло под ним тело и надсадно закашлялось.<br/>
<br/>
Грег нахмурился и внимательно оглядел человека — нет, совершенно точно тот был ему незнаком. Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, и, когда на лице распластанного на полу человека мелькнула насмешка, Грег вспомнил, что так и не снял свои очки. Шлем и окуляры были неотъемлемой частью его жизни и безопасности, а потому он с ними практически сросся и, бывало, даже в ванну забирался голышом, но в шлеме. Помимо всего прочего, лицо и руки Грега были выпачканы в саже, сам он пах дымом вперемешку с копотью и был промаслен, как старая ржавая масленка для любимых железяк.<br/>
<br/>
— Милые окуляры, — выдохнул незнакомцу и вновь надсадно закашлялся.<br/>
<br/>
— Если пообещаешь не дурить, я с тебя слезу, — прошептал ему на ухо Грег и чуть приотпустил захват.<br/>
<br/>
Тот кивнул и вновь зашелся кашлем. Грег вскочил, быстро выхватил из крепления на бедре револьвер и сделал шаг назад, давая незнакомцу возможность подняться на ноги и объясниться.<br/>
<br/>
Неуклюже перекатившись на бок, тот оперся руками об пол и замер на коленях, пережидая очередной приступ кашля.<br/>
<br/>
— Хватит прикидываться, вставай, и быстро! Когда ты нападал на меня со спины, силы у тебя было предостаточно.<br/>
<br/>
Человек подтянул колено к груди и медленно поднялся, утирая рот ладонью. Ладонью, а не рукавом рубашки. Белой рубашки. Белой?<br/>
<br/>
В их зоне белого почти ничего не было. Здесь столько сажи и копоти, что ничто белое не выживало в их мире дольше двух секунд, превращаясь, как минимум, в грязно-серое нечто, а чаще всего — просто чернея не по времени рано.<br/>
<br/>
— Как ты попал в мой дом? — ткнув дулом пистолета в пиджак незнакомца и жестами приказывая расстегнуть его для проверки на наличие оружия, спросил Грег.<br/>
<br/>
— Примитивный замок, — хрипло отозвался чужак, не поднимая глаз и сосредоточив все свое внимание на пуговицах, что его совершенно не слушались. Пиджак, жилет и брюки были из одного набора. Это был костюм! О, эта птичка совершенно точно выпорхнула из слишком дорогого гнездышка.<br/>
<br/>
— Примитивный? — воскликнул Грег и толкнул чужака в грудь. — Да что ты можешь в этом понимать, ты, напыщенная привилегированная задница! Да ты в своей жизни ничего, кроме магазинов с готовыми игрушками, не видел, да как ты…<br/>
<br/>
— Недоработанный механизм вскрыть проще простого, тем более если учесть, что вы завязали его на общем переключателе с парогенератором. Единственный плюс в этом — возможность делать на два шага меньше и не производить дополнительный поворот рубильника. Но если бы вы дали себе труд подумать чуть дольше и глубже, то поняли бы, как можно избежать возможного ограбления. Хотя, к слову сказать, не знаю, кому тут что может понадобиться.<br/>
<br/>
— Да как ты… — Грег сделал шаг вперед и замер, так и не закончив фразу. Чужак вдруг выпрямился, становясь выше, стройнее, привычным движением одернул манжеты, торчащие из-под пиджака, и поправил узел черного галстука. Взгляд его подавлял, внушал чувство страха, поражал своим превосходством, но Грег был на своей территории; когда-то давно он уже имел дело с такими хлыщами, так что позволил себе подойти вплотную к незнакомцу и сказать:<br/>
<br/>
— Если ты такой умный, что же ты попался?<br/>
<br/>
Тут совершенно неожиданно глаза человека напротив закатились и он кулем рухнул на пол, прямо под ноги Грегу. Только сейчас тот заметил кровавое пятно, которое все сильнее разрасталось под воротничком рубашки.<br/>
<br/>
Грег Лестрейд жил одним днем. Он давно перестал планировать свои дела на дни и месяцы вперед. Просто существовал в своем мире и наслаждался этим. Его страстью были изобретения. Он мастерил часы. Всякие. Наручные, настенные, прикроватные. Любые. Сам при этом никогда не носил ничего, что напоминало бы ему о времени. Он не желал вспоминать те дни, когда не мог представить себя без нескольких пар часов на левом предплечье и парочки в карманах. Тогда ему было важно время. Тогда, но не сейчас.<br/>
<br/>
Грег перетащил своего нежданного гостя на единственную кровать, что стояла рядом с огромным циферблатом, и внимательно осмотрел рану. Явно пуля от револьвера, но лишь скользнула по ключице, чудом не задев шею. Вроде ничего опасного. Но тогда что с ним?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
— Жить будешь, поганец!<br/>
<br/>
Грег замотал, чем мог, рану и снова перетащил незваного гостя на пол, усадив его и прислонив к стене. Потом приковал его запястье к металлической скобе, что использовалась для ремонта крупногабаритных моделей, и быстро ощупал пленника. Оружия при нем не оказалось, а вот бумажник был.<br/>
<br/>
— Эльбрус Бишоп, Новый Орлеан. Вчера прибыл в Лондон?<br/>
<br/>
Грег когда-то давно, в другой жизни, был очень хорошим милитаристом и возглавлял столичный отдел по тяжким преступлениям, и потому эта фальшивка — очень и очень качественная, кстати, — не смогла его обмануть.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну что же, подождем, когда ты сам представишься, красавчик.<br/>
<br/>
Отстегнув пояс, Грег снял с бедра тяжелую сумку и поставил её на стол. Ломоть ржаного хлеба и шмат ветчины — да он сегодня будет пировать! Достав из сумки фляжку, Грег нахмурился. Он планировал принять горячую ванну и отпраздновать получение большого заказа на ремонт и реставрацию коллекции старинных часов, а тут этот тип. Он не собирался гарцевать перед чужаком с голым задом, да и нельзя расслабляться, тот явно был опасен. До сегодняшнего дня Грег был на сто процентов уверен, что его дом — неприступная крепость. Как оказалось, нет.<br/>
<br/>
Его дом был скорее похож на барак, где большую часть занимала мастерская с огромным длинным верстаком и разными приспособлениями для крепления агрегатов. В дальнем углу притулился массивный парогенератор, который был центром жизнеобеспечения этой обители, а рядом с ним стояла небольшая кадка, которую Грег гордо именовал ванной.<br/>
<br/>
Незванец зашевелился в своем углу и вновь надсадно кашлянул, пытаясь прикрыть рот рукой. Он недоуменно воззрился на прикованную конечность и перевел недовольный взор на Грега.<br/>
<br/>
— Что? Предлагаешь устроить тебя в моей собственной постели, принести тебе чай и накормить мармеладом? Прости, но ты не в своих королевских покоях, или где ты там обитаешь.<br/>
<br/>
— Отстегните меня, — хрипло попросил человек, — пожалуйста.<br/>
<br/>
— Э, нет, парень. Не выйдет. Сперва мы поговорим. Кто ты?<br/>
<br/>
Человек сделал два глубоких вдоха и прикрыл глаза.<br/>
<br/>
— Эльбрус Бишоп. Вчера прибыл дирижаблем из Нового Орлеана, заблудился, был ограблен и ранен, как видите.<br/>
<br/>
Грег прищурился и вдруг с силой долбанул по столу.<br/>
<br/>
— Вранье! Я могу отличить орлеанца от британца — это раз! Твой паспорт — подделка, хоть и очень хорошая, — это два! И наконец, я прямо сейчас могу сдать тебя в милитариат, где они точно выяснят, что ты за птица!<br/>
<br/>
Мужчина покрутил запястьем, потирая свободной рукой покрасневшую кожу, и облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Он некоторое время смотрел на фляжку, что стояла на столе.<br/>
<br/>
— Пить? — предложил Грег.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, но спасибо, — едва слышно произнес тот и едва сдержал приступ кашля. — Не надо милитаристов. Я все расскажу, если вы пообещаете сохранить всë в тайне.<br/>
<br/>
Грег хмыкнул, вновь посмотрел на своего пленника и рассмеялся.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет уж, я не стану тебе ничего обещать. Ты проник в мой дом, ты хотел меня убить, и ты не станешь ставить мне условия. Тебе ясно?<br/>
<br/>
— Да, более чем. Моё имя Шерлок Холмс. Я проигрался в карты и оказался втянут в одно крайне неприятное дело. За проигрыш я должен был доставить товар сюда, в промзону, и передать его Барти Норману. Что-то пошло не так, и Барти не появился. Но появились его люди. Ты — его человек?<br/>
<br/>
Грег поставил локти на колени и прищурился. Было в истории этого хлыща что-то непонятное.<br/>
<br/>
— Я ремонтирую ему часы. Дальше.<br/>
<br/>
— Мы должны были завершить сделку передачей денег, но меня ранили и что-то вкололи в шею. Я потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, то смог доползти только до этого барака.<br/>
<br/>
Тут сидящий на полу человек будто бы сдулся, уронив голову на грудь и безвольно обмякнув.<br/>
<br/>
— Эй… — Грег присел около него на корточки и похлопал по щекам. Мутные глаза пленника чуть приоткрылись, и он вновь зашелся сухим, надсадным кашлем. — Выпей воды.<br/>
<br/>
Человек с жадностью посмотрел на стакан, но тут же стиснул зубы, мотая головой.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну нет так нет. Твоей истории я не поверил ни на парацельс. Во-первых, Норман как огня боится таких богатеев, как ты, во-вторых, он уже пару лет как доносит в милитариат по поводу ситуации в его промзоне, лишь бы только его не трогали, и, в-третьих, вряд ли у Барти есть такие ребята, которые могут так четко попасть в вену на шее, да еще и тонкой иглой. Почему ты не хочешь выпить воды?<br/>
<br/>
Пленник более не произнес ни звука, лишь откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну, как знаешь.<br/>
<br/>
Грег не собирался нарушать своих планов, а потому принялся наполнять ванну водой, собираясь поразмышлять на тему того, как бы ему отреставрировать часы на ратуше и модернизировать механизм.<br/>
<br/>
Он бросил беглый взгляд на прикованного человека, и глаза его расширились: того трясло так сильно, что он едва не подпрыгивал всем телом. Голова моталась из стороны в сторону, то ударяясь о стену затылком, а то впечатываясь виском. Он стискивал зубы, чтобы не издать ни единого звука, и выворачивал руку, прикованную к скобе, в попытке отвлечь себя болью от лихорадки, что охватила его тело.<br/>
<br/>
— Ох ты ж, твою-то паромать! Да у тебя чистой воды детоксикация.<br/>
<br/>
Грег более чем знал эти признаки, вот только какой яд был введен в основание шеи, узнать ему было совершенно нереально. Бывший милитарист перебрал все варианты и пришел к выводу, что это скорее всего акониатакониатй. Вот почему незнакомец отказывался пить — чтобы не разносить отраву по всему организму и как можно сильнее замедлить метаболизм.<br/>
<br/>
— Что же, придется потерпеть, парень… — пробормотал Грег и достал банку с керосином. Язву желудка вылечить легче, чем восстать из мертвых, а потому…<br/>
<br/>
Грег поставил рядом с собой ведро, потом отстегнул пленника, перехватил его поудобнее и накапал в рот приготовленной жидкости. Через несколько секунд глаза парня распахнулись и все тело задрожало еще сильнее. Грег едва успел перевернуть его лицом вниз, как того вывернуло наизнанку. Его все тошнило и тошнило, и все, что Грег мог делать, — просто держать его голову над ведром и не давать вырубиться от слабости и обезвоживания.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Грег приоткрыл один глаз и наблюдал за тем, как его незваный гость, двигаясь вдоль стены, направляется к выходу. Когда тот замер перед дверью и, собираясь с силами, сделал глубокий вдох, Грег открыл оба глаза.<br/>
<br/>
— Здесь было бы уместно сперва поблагодарить.<br/>
<br/>
Человек резко повернулся и схватился рукой за рычаг. Дверь чуть приоткрылась, а он все так же стоял, замерев на месте и глядя прямо на Грега.<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо.<br/>
<br/>
— Удачи.<br/>
<br/>
Бывший пленник проскользнул наружу и закрыл за собой дверь. Грегори поднялся на ноги, потянулся и потрогал воду в ванне — она была просто ледяной. Что ж, придется вечером попытаться нагреть её ТЭНом и все-таки принять долгожданные водные процедуры. Он бросил последний взгляд на дверь и хмыкнул: на полу валялся кожаный плащ незнакомца.<br/>
<br/>
— Что ж, буду считать это платой за заботу. — пробормотал Грег и бросил одежду на кушетку.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Устав за беспокойную ночь и день, проведенный в поисках необходимого набора шестерней для часов ратуши, Грег вернулся домой злой и голодный.<br/>
<br/>
— Опять ты?<br/>
<br/>
За его столом расположился недавний пленник, занятый тем, что писал что-то на замызганном листке серой бумаги.<br/>
<br/>
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, мистер Лестрейд. И, предугадывая ваш вопрос, — я все вам расскажу. Всю правду.<br/>
<br/>
Стул в бараке Грега был один, и на нем сидел посетитель.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты снова вскрыл мой замок.<br/>
<br/>
— Это было еще проще, чем в предыдущий раз. Вам нужно было всего лишь перебрать электроцепь, чтобы она размыкалась в момент взлома в вашу обитель.<br/>
<br/>
Грег сбросил с себя верхнюю одежду, ботинки и шлем и вымыл лицо с мылом, шкрябая по отросшей щетине и мечтая о том, чтобы сбрить с себя весь этот ужас.<br/>
<br/>
— Давай, валяй, я готов внимать. Но учти, ложь я чувствую задницей.<br/>
<br/>
Его собеседник смотрел на него очень внимательно, скользя взглядом по лицу, пока не остановился на глазах, изучая их с каким-то странным интересом и толикой удивления.<br/>
<br/>
— Задницей? Как мило… Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, и я… — Он чуть замялся, увидев удивленную ухмылку Грега, который, конечно же, заметил разницу в именах. — И я являюсь доверенным лицом Главного конструктора Нелмана по вопросам экономики и внешним связям. Так получилось, что оппозиционеры сумели внедрить своего человека в правительство и тот добрался до неких документов, которые ни при каких обстоятельствах не могут стать достоянием общественности.<br/>
<br/>
— Что еще за документы?<br/>
<br/>
— Не могут ни при каких обстоятельствах! — повторил Майкрофт Холмс и покачал головой. — Я давал подписку о неразглашении, но поверьте, мистер Лестрейд, это очень, очень серьезные изыскания, и они могут привести к войне.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну, не водородная же бомба! — хохотнул Грег и вытаращил глаза, когда понял, что попал в точку. — Ох ты ж, чертова бабушка на парорельсе!<br/>
<br/>
Тот, кто назвался Майкрофтом Холмсом, некоторое время молча разглядывал Грега, а потом прикрыл глаза и продолжил:<br/>
<br/>
— Это разработки водородной торпеды для боевых пароходов. Послушайте, если данная информация покинет пределы этой комнаты, я…<br/>
<br/>
— Брось это! Я был милитаристом и знавал множество секретов, которые по сей день со мной и дальше меня не уйдут. Я не собираюсь доказывать тебе свою преданность. Напомню только, что это ты снова пришел ко мне и просишь о помощи!<br/>
<br/>
— Да, вы совершенно правы. — Холмс стиснул переносицу пальцами и выдохнул. — Меня застали врасплох, когда я проводил тестирование опытного образца. В капсуле была разновидность акониата. Мне удалось обмануть напавших на меня и скрыться через потайной ход. Я не помню, как оказался в вашем доме; мне казалось, что у меня начались галлюцинации. Если бы не вы, я бы умер.<br/>
<br/>
— Похоже на какой-то боевик. Ты совсем не похож на того, кто занимается такими разработками, скорее на чьего-нибудь богатенького сыночка…<br/>
<br/>
— Работаю я обычно в другой одежде. Я уже собирался уходить, когда все произошло.<br/>
<br/>
— Ясно… — Грег внимательно рассматривал бледное лицо своего уже знакомца, отмечая, что тот выглядит чуть лучше, чем утром. — Так чем я могу тебе помочь?<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт сложил пальцы домиком под подбородком и прищурился, рассматривая Грега.<br/>
<br/>
— Вам нужно будет проникнуть в Бюро и разыскать мою помощницу. Вы должны передать ей некий набор печатных знаков, который вам придется запомнить.<br/>
<br/>
— Записать я, естественно, не могу, — констатировал Грег.<br/>
<br/>
— Естественно. Вас будут обыскивать при входе, и дай нам Парацельс удачу, чтобы вас не заподозрили в шпионаже.<br/>
<br/>
— Для посещения Бюро мне нужно будет веское основание. Где мы его возьмем?<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт медленно поднялся со стула и начал прохаживаться взад-вперед по бараку.<br/>
<br/>
— Вам придется стать мной.<br/>
<br/>
— Тобой? И как ты себе это представляешь?<br/>
<br/>
— С трудом, но это более чем выполнимо. Мою внешность мало кто знает, для многих я скорее выдумка, фантом, нежели реально существующая личность, а потому сомнений в том, что вы — это я, по крайней мере на этапе осмотра, возникнуть не должно.<br/>
<br/>
Грег вскочил на ноги и потряс головой.<br/>
<br/>
— Хорошо, допустим, я проник в КБ, а дальше? Я не знаю ни одного сотрудника, я даже не смогу приветствовать их по именам.<br/>
<br/>
— Вам и не надо этого делать, мистер Лестрейд. Достаточно кивнуть в ответ на приветствие, не пожимая протянутых рук. В мою лабораторию вам будет не попасть, там слишком серьезная система защиты, а вот найти помощницу и передать ей сообщение, которое вам надлежит запомнить, — это вполне в ваших силах.<br/>
<br/>
— Самонадеянный ублюдок, — хмыкнул Грег и подвигал бровями на изумленный взгляд Холмса.<br/>
<br/>
— Сочту это комплиментом. И не пытайтесь проникнуть в лабораторию: если я собственной персоной стану взламывать мною же изобретенный замок, это будет выглядеть, как минимум, смешно.<br/>
<br/>
— Ладно, я понял. Что мне делать после того, как я передам ваше послание этой девушке? Кстати, она симпатичная?<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт Холмс внимательно посмотрел на Грега и хмыкнул:<br/>
<br/>
— Вам просто нужно будет как можно незаметней покинуть Бюро.<br/>
<br/>
— И всё?<br/>
<br/>
— Да.<br/>
<br/>
Грег отломил кусок хлеба и вгрызся в него зубами.<br/>
<br/>
— Давайте сюда ваш шифр, и я это сделаю, так и быть. Эй, а какого черта вы копаетесь в моих часах?<br/>
<br/>
Холмс чуть смутился и кашлянул.<br/>
<br/>
— Простите, мне было необходимо занять руки и отвлечь мозг от размышлений. Что же, я пока не могу ничего вам обещать, мистер Лестрейд, но если наша операция увенчается успехом, я оплачу вам все издержки, а также премию за помощь КБ.<br/>
<br/>
Грег проглотил хлебный ком и грустно посмотрел на Холмса.<br/>
<br/>
— Мне ничего от вас не нужно. Я это делаю просто потому, что отчего-то вам верю, а не за вознаграждение. Мне оно, в общем-то, ни к чему! Все, что нужно, у меня есть.<br/>
<br/>
Красноречиво посмотрев на шмат хлеба и солонины, Майкрофт Холмс вскинул бровь и лишь выдохнул, так и не произнеся ни слова.<br/>
<br/>
— Будешь, Майкрофт? И давай уже на ты.<br/>
<br/>
К удивлению Грега, Холмс взял протянутый кусок хлеба и мяса и откусил небольшую порцию.<br/>
<br/>
— Хорошо, Грегори, если настаиваешь. Тебе придется привести себя в порядок.<br/>
<br/>
— Эммм, в смысле?<br/>
<br/>
— В прямом. Спинку потереть?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Грег сам себя не узнал в зеркале, когда ему наконец позволено было в него посмотреться. Гладко выбритый, без привычного шлема и окуляров, да еще и в костюме с чужого плеча, он выглядел так непривычно.<br/>
<br/>
— Н-да… Когда-то давно я только так и ходил. Хотя нет, не так, у меня все же были более дешевые костюмы.<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт, облаченный в старый комбинезон Грега, отражался в зеркале рядом с ним и выглядел очень забавно.<br/>
<br/>
— Давай еще раз повторим сообщение. И сделай лицо поумнее!<br/>
<br/>
— Эй, не будь такой задницей! Все у меня с лицом нормально.<br/>
<br/>
Грег перехватил вспыхнувший взгляд своего странного знакомца и закатил глаза.<br/>
<br/>
— С задницей у тебя действительно полный порядок, а вот с лицом — работать и работать.<br/>
<br/>
Грег вспомнил, как обеими ягодицами ощущал на себе взор этих светлых глаз, когда голышом забирался в такую долгожданную ванну, и как после крепких натираний спины, шеи и лица благодарил горячий пар, что поднимался над водой и скрывал то, что просто необходимо было спрятать. Майкрофт самолично отмывал его от сажи и копоти — молча, сосредоточенно — и лишь сопение выдавало нешуточное усилие, что прилагал этот человек ко всему этому.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты сопишь, как мой кот, — сказал он тогда Майкрофту.<br/>
<br/>
— У тебя нет кота.<br/>
<br/>
Грег хихикал, когда Холмс проходился едва заметными касаниями по бокам, вызывая дрожь от щекотки, и старался не думать о том, что его драную мочалку давно пора выкинуть, потому что по большей части по коже скользила не она, а чужие пальцы. И это было такое непривычное и такое полузабытое чувство. Слишком приятное.<br/>
<br/>
А еще Грег позволил себе рассматривать переодевающегося Холмса, на что тот лишь хмыкнул и вопросительно вскинул бровь…<br/>
<br/>
— Ну все, я пошел.<br/>
<br/>
Он уже почти исчез за дверью, когда был втянут за предплечье обратно и вжат в стену.<br/>
<br/>
— Грегори, если моя ассистентка спокойно отреагирует на твое сообщение, сразу беги в сторону моей лаборатории. Она в северном крыле, на цокольном этаже. Принцип замка такой же, как у тебя здесь, но движение отмычки — по часовой стрелке, а не против. Ты сможешь выиграть время и попробовать уйти через черный ход.<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт говорил быстро, почти шепча в лицо Грегу эту информацию, и с силой вжимал его в стену.<br/>
<br/>
— А я все ждал, когда же ты наконец изобразишь из себя заботливую женушку.<br/>
<br/>
Грег усмехнулся и быстро чмокнул Майкрофта в уголок рта.<br/>
<br/>
— Твоя задница вроде тоже очень даже ничего, и я намереваюсь убедиться в этом опытным путем! — бросил Грег, скрываясь за дверью и оставляя своего неожиданного гостя в некотором ошеломлении.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Все прошло спокойно. Использовав карту Майкрофта, Грег проник в КБ без затруднений. Да его даже не стали досматривать. Вообще в Бюро творился какой-то хаос, персонал носился туда-сюда, и никому не было ни до кого дела. Грег совершенно свободно шел по коридорам, разыскивая требуемый кабинет, когда на его пути возникла преграда в виде высокого конструктора в длинном шерстяном пальто и с замысловатыми лупами-окулярами на лбу.<br/>
<br/>
— Предъявите вашу карту! — рявкнул вставший на его пути человек и уставился немигающим взором на Грега.<br/>
<br/>
Тот расправил плечи, стараясь казаться импозантнее и чуть выше, и, подражая мимике Майкрофта, спросил:<br/>
<br/>
— С кем имею честь?<br/>
<br/>
Мужчина кинул быстрый взгляд по сторонам и схватил Грега за лацканы плаща.<br/>
<br/>
— Где Майкрофт Холмс? Вам лучше сказать это мне сейчас же, если не хотите пойти на растопку генератора для парорельса.<br/>
<br/>
Грег умело выкрутил нападавшему запястье, вжал его лицом в стену и зашептал на ухо:<br/>
<br/>
— Очень невежливо задавать вопросы, даже не соизволив представиться. Имя!<br/>
<br/>
Человек повел носом, что-то буркнул сам себе и хмыкнул:<br/>
<br/>
— О, он сам отдал вам этот костюм. И проинструктировал тоже сам. Только отчего же он не нашел никого с более умным выражением лица?<br/>
<br/>
— Кто ты, так тебя разэтак?! — возмутился Грег и сильнее выкрутил руку.<br/>
<br/>
— Шерлок Холмс. Сообщение, быстро.<br/>
<br/>
Грег быстро прошептал высокому конструктору на ухо то, что просил Майкрофт, не зная толком, чего же ему в итоге ожидать. Но мужчина ловко вывернулся из захвата Грега и, стремительно уносясь прочь, выкрикнул:<br/>
<br/>
— Запомните! Рыбка туповата, аквариум под завязку. Проваливайте.<br/>
<br/>
Грег видал всяких чудаков, но эти двое… Майкрофт и Шерлок. Братья, что ли? Возможно. Он не успел толком рассмотреть второго, но что-то ему подсказывало, что выводы им сделаны верные.<br/>
<br/>
Дома его встретила тишина. Холмса не было на месте. На кушетке лежал его комбинезон и поношенные ботинки. Он быстро переоделся в привычные вещи и присел на стул. Черт! Это было невыносимо. А что если он слил информацию не тому человеку? А что если сейчас Майкрофта схватили оппозиционеры и выпытывают секреты? Что если…<br/>
<br/>
Грегори не находил себе места. Он был не в состоянии даже заниматься своими любимыми часами. Нет, он вовсе не привязался к этому странному человеку, просто вся эта ситуация так напоминала ту, после которой он перестал считать время!<br/>
<br/>
Тогда напарник Грега работал под прикрытием, а Грег его страховал, отслеживая радиосигналы и передавая важную информацию по делу. И все было хорошо, но в один момент напарник просто пропал. Кристиан был опытным милитаристом и смог бы найти выход из многих дерьмовых ситуаций, поэтому Грег не терял надежды, ведь тот мог в самый неожиданный момент выйти на связь. Но шли секунды, минуты, часы, а Кристиан молчал.<br/>
<br/>
Грегори помнил только поздний вечер того дня, когда в его «ушах» начался отсчет времени. Девяносто, восемьдесят… пятьдесят, сорок… двадцать, десять, ноль…<br/>
<br/>
Останки собирали на милю вокруг. С тех пор Грег не носил ничего, связанного со временем.<br/>
<br/>
Он так и заснул за столом, не в силах добраться до кушетки.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт не появился ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Грегори узнал, что в тот самый день, когда он притворялся Холмсом, в КБ произошел взрыв. Здание было разрушено до основания. Информация о жертвах отсутствовала.<br/>
<br/>
Лестрейд вернулся к привычной жизни, собирая часы, ремонтируя механизмы и радуясь тем крохам счастья, что позволял себе получать. Горячая ванна, кусок бекона с мягким хлебом, фляга виски — все это было так привычно, так мило. Но этого оказалось так мало. Уже мало. После того короткого эпизода с Майкрофтом Грег остро ощутил свое одиночество, почувствовал себя собакой, которую бросил бессердечный хозяин. Было в этом странном человеке что-то, что, бесспорно, зацепило Грега. Может, то, что таких, как этот человек, в жизни Лестрейда никогда не было. Таких породистых, шикарных. И не в плане внешней красоты, а в плане внутренней силы и, безусловно, — харизмы.<br/>
<br/>
Но тосковать и предаваться депрессии Лестрейд никогда не умел и не любил, а потому просто вычеркнул тот эпизод из памяти, решив на будущее все же перестать быть столь доверчивым и открытым к незнакомцам.<br/>
<br/>
Прошло больше месяца. Норман, к великому изумлению Грегори, списал ему все долги, сделал заказ на реставрацию всех своих часов и пообещал полную неприкосновенность. Не то чтобы это было очень нужно Лестрейду, но не быть на крючке у отмороженного Нормана было более чем приятным бонусом.<br/>
<br/>
Грег вовсю погрузился в работу по реставрации часов на городской ратуше. Он никак не мог запустить механизм так, чтобы часы не только показывали время, но и демонстрировали сюжеты из истории Лондона. Особенно ему нравилась история, где красочно показывали запуск первого парорельса. Но что-то постоянно шло не так, и ему не удавалось правильно соединить все цепи.<br/>
<br/>
Была пятница, вечер — время привычного моциона, приема ванной, выпивки и вкусного ужина.<br/>
<br/>
Грег вошел в дом и замер на пороге, во все глаза глядя на человека, сидящего за его столом, который был накрыт белоснежной скатертью, уставлен такой же белоснежной посудой с просто сводящей с ума едой.<br/>
<br/>
— Добрый вечер, Грегори. Ну что же ты, проходи, присаживайся, будь как дома.<br/>
<br/>
У Грега едва глаза не вывалились из орбит от этого великолепия и от Майкрофта, что выглядел как чертов хозяин всего этого паромира.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты опять вскрыл мой замок, — бросил Лестрейд, стараясь говорить равнодушно, и скинул куртку.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, но пусть тебя утешит мысль, что на этот раз мне пришлось повозиться.<br/>
<br/>
Грег повесил шлем и окуляры на крючок и разулся.<br/>
<br/>
— В следующий раз просто поверни тумблер слева направо, как у тебя в лаборатории.<br/>
<br/>
— А будет следующий раз? — глухо спросил Холмс и сцепил пальцы в замок, утыкаясь в них носом.<br/>
<br/>
Грег дошел до стола, демонстративно кинул промасленную сумку на белую скатерть и принялся вытаскивать из неё припасы. Копченый цыпленок, которого он сегодня купил в лавке, не шел ни в какое сравнение со стейком на блюде, но зато он был его собственным. Фляжка с водкой да мягкий, еще теплый хлеб с куском сыра. Он планировал отпраздновать запуск часов на ратуше с небывалым для себя размахом.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты отправил меня умереть вместо себя, а сейчас приходишь и как ни в чем не бывало сидишь тут весь такой!.. Если ты думаешь, что я не понимал, на что соглашаюсь, ты идиот. Мне хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, откуда такая птица, как ты, вылетела. Зачем ты здесь?<br/>
<br/>
— В благодарность…<br/>
<br/>
— Знаешь, где я видел эту твою благодарность?<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо, Грегори. Без тебя я бы умер от яда, оппозиционеры захватили бы власть, в городе начался бы хаос. Только благодаря тебе сейчас…<br/>
<br/>
— Хватит, — устало произнес Грег и направился к ванне, над которой колыхалась ароматная шапка белоснежной пены. Засунул руку и едва не застонал от наслаждения: вода была горячей. Такой, какую ему никогда не удавалось дождаться. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Холмса. Тот лишь несмело улыбнулся и произнес:<br/>
<br/>
— Ванна готова. Насколько я знаю, ты не изменяешь своим традициям.<br/>
<br/>
— Потрешь спинку?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Грег резко проснулся и открыл глаза. Дверь его дома почти закрылась, когда он крикнул:<br/>
<br/>
— Опять сбегаешь, как крыса, Майкрофт?<br/>
<br/>
Тот замер на месте, некоторое время стоял, не двигаясь, потом обернулся и посмотрел на Лестрейда.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, но мне нужно идти.<br/>
<br/>
Грег сел на узкой кровати, которая вся пропахла их телами и еще бог знает чем, и оперся ладонями о края.<br/>
<br/>
— Пиздуй. И больше не возвращайся.<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт в три шага преодолел расстояние между ними и сел на корточки, пытаясь поймать взгляд Лестрейда. Тот упрямо отводил глаза, не желая показывать, каким одураченным и разочарованным он себя ощущает. Сильные, тонкие пальцы все-таки ухватили его за подбородок, и Грегу волей-неволей пришлось встретиться с колючими серыми глазами, в которых было столько немой мольбы, что в пору удивиться…<br/>
<br/>
— Я должен идти! Сейчас сложные времена, не мне тебе объяснять. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в милитариат.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет!<br/>
<br/>
— Нам нужны такие люди, как ты, — надежные, верные, смелые. Если мы хотим жить в мире и ладу друг с другом, нам нужно изменить этот мир! Я не смогу без тебя. Ты мне нужен.<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт говорил твердо, убедительно, уверенно.<br/>
<br/>
— А тебе ли я нужен? Может, твоему правительству, интересы которого ты так свято чтишь?<br/>
<br/>
— Мне. И правительству тоже. Грег, на столе лежит бумага с адресом. Если ты решишься, то жду тебя завтра в девять утра. Если нет…<br/>
<br/>
— …то ты больше не станешь меня преследовать.<br/>
<br/>
Холмс медленно поднялся, одернул пиджак и коротко кивнул. Дверь захлопнулась с непривычным мягким щелчком, заставив Лестрейда вздрогнуть.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
Часы на ратуше работали исправно, Норман не появлялся, его люди обходили Грега стороной. Лестрейд переделал все давно заброшенные механизмы, отремонтировал все часы, которые у него накопились за долгие годы работы часовщиком, заработал кучу денег и установил новый пародвигатель в своей берлоге. Его жизнь была такой привычной, спокойной, размеренной… И это бесило! Холмс все разрушил одним своим появлением. Он умудрился влезть повсюду, словно был паром, без которого нет жизни…<br/>
<br/>
Грег не вспоминал Майкрофта, не думал о проведенной с ним ночи, не позволял фантазиям захватить себя и не разрешал себе чувствовать. Но память не отступала, а подсознание подбрасывало весьма горячие и откровенные картины произошедшего…<br/>
<br/>
Тогда все случилось быстро. Страсть Холмса была столь всеобъемлющей, что Грег буквально захлебнулся ею. То, что происходило между ними в те минуты — или часы, — было скорее похоже на взрыв водородной бомбы: стремительно, разрушающе, но в то же время, бесспорно, грандиозно. Безупречно! Майкрофт позволил Лестрейду быть ведущим и так откровенно наслаждался процессом, что второй раунд Грег расслабленно кайфовал, вспоминая давно забытые ощущения от секса с человеком, который с тобой на одной волне. Холмс был требовательным любовником, гнался за удовольствием, как сумасшедший. Лестрейд сперва опешил от такого напора, но быстро вошел во вкус и с первобытным восторгом включился в эту игру на двоих. Секс в ту ночь был разным: жестким, страстным, неловким, неаккуратным. Вроде уже ополоснулись в успевшей остыть воде и вновь забрались на узкую кровать, прижались друг к другу, пожелав приятных сновидений, а спустя пару минут — снова забывали про сон напрочь…<br/>
<br/>
Он не мог выбросить из головы картинку, где Майкрофт, стоя на коленях и глядя безумными от вожделения глазами, яростно насасывал его, Грега, член. Поддавшись похоти, Лестрейд не смог отказать себе в удовольствии войти в податливый рот до самого горла и почувствовать давление сжимающихся стенок. Холмс закашлялся, отстраняясь, быстрым движением смахнул слезы и с еще большим рвением вернулся к минету. Тот оргазм был одним из многих, что он испытал в ту ночь, но, бесспорно, самым мощным и чувственным среди прочих…<br/>
<br/>
Он врал себе несколько долгих недель, пока не признал, что скучает. Тоскует по Майкрофту, по милитариату, по горячо любимой работе и тому чувству, когда твои действия приносят пользу обществу. Каким бы прогнившим оно ни было…<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
— Здравствуй, Грегори.<br/>
<br/>
Майкрофт Холмс поднялся из-за стола и направился к Лестрейду, неловко переминавшемуся с ноги на ногу у двери.<br/>
<br/>
— Привет, Майкрофт. Я чувствую себя идиотом…<br/>
<br/>
— Собственно, не без оснований! — сказал чей-то глубокий баритон.<br/>
<br/>
— Шерлок! — Майкрофт резко обернулся, и Грег заметил в кресле кудрявую шевелюру с окулярами на макушке. Человек вскочил из кресла и стремительно подошел к Лестрейду.<br/>
<br/>
— Святая паромать и все её праотцы! Где ты вообще его откопал?<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо, Шерлок.<br/>
<br/>
Грег смотрел на высокого мужчину, который казался ему мальчишкой — взбалмошным, самоуверенным снаружи и растерянным внутри, — и чувствовал лишь одно — благодарность.<br/>
<br/>
— За что ты благодаришь его, Грегори? — Холмс-старший переводил взор с одного на другого, явно не понимая, что происходит.<br/>
<br/>
— Он тогда выпроводил меня из Бюро. Если бы он не направил меня в сторону выхода, я бы сейчас здесь не стоял.<br/>
<br/>
— Не льстите себе, я всего лишь спасал… — Шерлок кинул быстрый взгляд на брата. — …честь нашего КБ. Он готов, можешь вербовать его, Майкрофт. Хотя он и идиот!<br/>
<br/>
Кожаное пальто в пол, крутые окуляры, высокие берцы на толстой подошве — этот парень был невоспитан, но невероятно крут!<br/>
<br/>
— Если я все еще нужен, то я в деле.<br/>
<br/>
— Он в деле… — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Ты в деле, я в деле, братец в деле — мы все в этом погрязли! — рявкнул младший Холмс и добавил, обращаясь к брату: — Не смей мне больше поручать всякую ерунду. Теперь для этого у тебя есть ручной Часовщик.<br/>
<br/>
Спустя полминуты Майкрофт и Грег остались наедине. Неловкое молчание висело между ними, пока Грегори не решился заговорить:<br/>
<br/>
— Я бы хотел попросить вернуть меня в милитариат, хотя бы постовым или…<br/>
<br/>
— Старший детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, вы распределены в отдел по расследованию особо опасных преступлений. В качестве внештатного консультанта к вам приставляется старший конструктор Шерлок Холмс.<br/>
<br/>
— Э…<br/>
<br/>
— Но на самом деле я бы просил присматривать за моим непутевым братцем.<br/>
<br/>
— А за тобой?<br/>
<br/>
— И за мной, если ты захочешь…<br/>
<br/>
— Заметано!<a id="more220452492m1end" name="more220452492m1end"></a></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>